Trust me?
by Vickie125
Summary: Mikan, is kidnapped from Gakuen Alice, the only contact she has is through Koko and his mind. People think he's crazy but what happens when only person comes to trust him... One deadly person with a sin that cannot be forgiven from Koko's past. Will he give up everything or will he let someone else take 'her' away? Rated T just to be safe (prob not tho)
1. Chapter 1: The hurt and The idiot

_Koko's thoughts. _

_Mikans thoughts._

_**Natsumes thoughts.**_

**Everyone elses thoughts.**

**Mikan's POV:**

_People... People everywhere, so many foot steps, so many voices. _

_"Mmmfff! Mhh!" I screamed through the gag in my mouth that touched the back of my throat, Natsume... Hotaru... Help me... Someone! Ruka-Pyon! Anyone... Koko..._

_A bright light shone into my eyes and I was blinded, I felt someone yank me from the boot of the car and my eyes widened and i screamed louder! Not him! Anyone but him! Please! I screamed again as he chucked me to the floor. _

_"Mikan Sakura... The Copy Alice." He voice rung in my ears, a beautiful sound, controlling me... I let it. My body slacked and my eyes glassed over. Blonde hair came into my vision and twinkling green eyes. _

_"I will get revenge for what you did to my brother... Little Mikan Yukihara..." How the hell did he know that name!? I thought as I stood up. I nodded and followed them as they walked away..._

**Normal POV:**

_Bored... Terribly bored... So bored I could actually think about reading Natsume's mind._ His eyes drifted over the Flame Alice user and his eyes tightened, Koko zipped around. _Bad idea! Bad idea! Bad idea! _He thought as the crimson eyed boy walked over, the class falling silent at his movements. _Should not have done that! Should not have done that! _Koko's eyes drifted up as the raven haired boy reached his desk, Koko gulped.

"N-Na-Natsume-kun?" He stuttered.

"What did you just do Koko?" Natsume snarled.

"N-N-Nothing!" He held up his hands in defence.

"Then what. Were. You. Thinking. Of doing?" He voice was clipped and it sent a shiver down Koko's spine.

"I-I... Urm.. I-I... Nothing?" Natsume slammed his hand down on the desk, causing everyone to jump. He bent his head down to look into Koko's eyes, Koko gulped. He still held the gaze, not wavering just staring, whereas Koko's eyes darted and looked anywhere but at Natsume who was about to kill him. A drop of sweat rolled down Koko's cheek and Natsume stood up. Koko sighed and so did everyone else. Suddenly, Koko fell to the ground, his chair kicked from under him, Natsume laughed through his his nose and Koko rubbed his rear. _Why did I even think about doing that? I'm so stupid! He is a maniac. A killer. I know that last for sure..._ Koko thought before a cheerful voice entered his head.

_Don't be like that Koko-kun!_

_Its true though Mikan..._

_Wanna eat lunch together today?_

_Natsume would kill me, he is your boyfriend._

_Oh well!_

_Sorry but I like my life._

_Then join us?_

_No! I'll just eat with Kitsu, Anna and Nonoko like always..._

_You like Nonoko don't you?_ A blush crawled onto his cheeks

"No! I don't Mikan!" Koko jumped from his chair and spun to look at the smiling brunette across the class, people groaned and sighed. Koko read their minds.

**Ew, their doing that mind communication thing again.**

**So weird!**

**That Sakura, thinks she's better than everyone just because she's Natsume-kun girlfriend!**

Koko glanced at Natsume who was sending a jealous glare at Koko._ I am so dead at lunch... _He sighed and sat back down turning his attention back to the gay teacher, Narumi-Sensei, who had just ignored that whole fiasco_..._

_-time skip-_

Koko sat down at the table with Kitsu, Anna and Nonoko who were already there. Koko chomped down on the apple he bought from the cafeteria.

"Hey guys." Anna and Nonoko said in sync. Koko nodded and Kitsu waved.

"So Koko, did you try and read Natsume's mind?" Anna asked, with Nonoko nodding next to her. He sighed.

"I was bored so I looked over at him and I guess he thought I was thinking about reading his mind," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah and then you had a secret lovers convo with Sakura." Kitsu nudged him with his elbow wagging his eyebrows. Koko scoffed.

"Yeah right." Mikan and Natsume walked in, Natsume had his arm around her shoulders with Hotaru and Ruka holding hands behind them.

"Oh come on! Tell me you don't think she's fit! You like her right?" Kitsu said.

"I don't like her, serious, she's just a friend!" Mikan and the gang began to walk towards their table, next to Koko's table.

"Koko, its kinda obvious you like her! Always having those conversations through telepathy." Anna said, Nonoko looked down. Koko got stressed that she actually thought he liked Mikan so he slammed his palms on the table and stood up.

"Guys! I'm serious! I don't like her! Fact, I hate her! I wish she'd just leave me alone! Mikan Sakura is my enemy! I wish she'd just stop talking to me!" Anna made an 'er...' sound and he felt an angry presence behind him, he turned around to see Natsume glaring at him, everyone in the cafeteria had fallen silent, Mikan stood hurt and confused at Koko's cruel lies. Tears formed in her eyes. Natsume took his arm off Mikan and grabbed Koko's collar.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't burn you here and now!" He roared and Koko gulped but his gaze wouldn't tare off Mikan who had her hands on her face.

"Hey put him down man! We were just teasing him. He didn't mean it!" Kitsu tried to come to Koko's defence but one step forward from Ruka and Hotaru sat him down and silenced him.

"N-Natsume, I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean-" before Koko could finish Natsume punched square in the face. Anna and Nonoka shot up.

"What got something to say!?" Hotaru, who was normally silent, scoffed. Terrified of her BAKA Gun they sat back down. Koko wiped the blood from his nose and staggered forward. Natsume grabbed his shirt again, but Mikan gripped his arm, stopping him.

"Enough Nat-chan!" Mikan screamed in rage. Natsume dropped Koko and walked behind his girlfriend. "If you want me gone fine! Just don't ever look at me again! You jerk!" She shoved him and ran off.

_Mikan!_

_Leave me alone! I hate you! _Koko's eyes followed her back until she was out of the cafeteria and he sighed, he stood up as Natsume ran after his girlfriend with Hotaru and Ruka. The whole cafeteria was in whispers and stares.

"Unless anyone wants their deepest secrets revealed I suggest you all shut up, forget what you just saw and heard and get on with lunch!" Koko roared and slumped back down into his chair.


	2. Chapter 2: Easy as Pie

_Koko's thoughts._

_Mikan's thoughts._

_**Natsume's thoughts**._

**Everyone else's thoughts.**

**Koko's POV:**

_Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! _I cursed myself again and again in my head. I ruffed off my friends and left the cafeteria. I wandered around the school not bothering to check where I was going to end up. I heard large footsteps coming from behind me and I turned to see Nonoko running towards, my cheeks reddened when I saw the desperate look on her face.

"Koko!" She held her hands on her knees panting. I tucked my hands into my hoody pockets, which I wore over my uniform. She looked up and sweat fell down her forehead, she wiped it away with the back of her hand before she continued.

"Are you okay? You just left after Natsume hit you." She touched my nose and drew her face closer for inspection. I jumped a little at the closeness of her face and I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I knew it'd never work out between me and Nonoko, she loved Yuu and he loved her, he just didn't have the guts to confess and Nonoko was too shy to say anything, but that didn't stop my liking for her.

"I'm fine." I brushed her off, sending a hand through my messy brown hair.

"Koko maybe you should go to the nurse."

"I'm fine Nonoko!" I pushed but she wouldn't stop.

"Koko I'm serious, please just get it checked, it may be broken."

"Oh for gods same Nonoko leave me alone!" I turned my back on her and walked off, before I left I read her mind.

**Fine be like that! I'll just go find Yuu, baka Koko! Go do someone! Actually scratch that! I'm sorry Koko! Don't hate me! Your just in a bad mood right! Well yeah anyone would when they get punched in the face by the boyfriend of the girl they like-**

"I don't like Mikan like that!" I yelled and she jumped, I ran off.

_-time skip-_

**Mikan's POV:**

I sat on my bed staring at the clock as it turned. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Ding. Another minute. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Bang! Natsume flew through the door, his hair was a mess and he had large bags under his eyes. He rarely let anyone see this. He must be back from a mission...

"Mission?" I asked and he nodded before sitting down next to me and flopping down on my lap. I ran my fingers through his raven hair, tugging at the roots, he sighed. I lent over and hovered my face above his.

"Your lap is so soft." He sighed in pleasure.

"Is it?"

"Yeah, its so squishy and warm." he poked the side of my thighs and smirked. He opened his crimson eyes and locked them with my hazel ones. I giggled and he propped himself up on his elbows and smashed his lips onto mine. I placed my hand on his ruff chest, muscluar and warm. I could feel his rappid heart beat through his skin and I loved how nervous I could make the 'cool and cold Natsume Hyuuga'. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into deeper inside his mouth. He parted our lips and our breathing mixed, heavy and lapped.

"Wow... Your kisses are amazing." I said and he smirked.

"I'll show you something even more amazing." He sat up and cupped my cheek, his other arm gripped my waist and pulled me closer, my arms fell losely onto his chest as he smothered his mouth onto mine. I moaned and he pinned me down onto the bed. His large hands began to pull at my top before a loud voice echoed into my room.

"Sakura! Hyuuga!" Natsume jumped off me and I sat up. When I saw who it was my eyes darkened.

"Persona." Natsume whispered,

"Sakura, mission. Now." I sighed before jumping up. I grabbed my leather coat and kissed Natsume lips one last time before following Persona out. I heard Natsume call 'Good Luck'. _He will probably sleep in my bed tonight won't he?_ I checked my watch, 12:30am_. Yay! No sleep for me! _

_"_Persona I need to grab my things." He nodded and I ran off down the hall.

I ran into the Dangerous Ability Classroom and went to my desk. I pulled the gun from under the seat and put it in my belt. I grabbed the two daggers in my desk drawer and a couple amo holders and shoved them into my pockets. I went to the pegs on the wall. And skimmed my eyes over the masks they held.

Tsubasa's black rabbit, Youichi's white rabbit, Natsume's black cat and finally mine, the black wolf. I put on the ears and a ton of mascara, the mascara made my eyes look black and not hazel, I pulled on the skin tight black gloves with whipped cuffs and attached the tail to the back of my jeans. I looked completely different.

"Sakura! Hurry up!" I heard Persona yell.

"I'm coming! I can't find my-" a liud crash shattered the window and a blazing shockwave echoed into my ears, I screamed. This is the Voice Alice. Reo... I activated my Nulification Alice and Copied Reo's Voice. I spun round enraged that he got the better of me.

"Sakura!" Persona ran in, Tsubasa came in behind, holding Youchi in his arms.

"Reo." I growled. I whipped out my gun and fired but they fell to the floor before they hit him.

"Protection Alice? Tsubasa find them! Take Youchi! Make him stop anyone from getting out their dorms!" Persona yelled. "Including Blafk Cat." he said under his breath.

"Mikan! Think you can handle them?" I nodded and I heard the guys run off.

"Can you really take us alone?" Suddenly, the air shimmered and hundreds of men in black appeared behind him. I clicked my tongue.

"Easy as pie."


	3. Chapter 3: Reo's Brother!

_Koko's Thoughts._

_Mikans thoughts._

**_Natsumes thoughts._**

**Everyone elses thoughts.**

**Mikan's POV:**

I sent electricity running through the floor and destroying some of the men before spinning around on my hands to kick another in the chin, knocking him out. I was panting now and they had circled me. My eyes darted around the mens faces. _How the hell are there still so many of them?!_ Suddenly, they all charged and I jumped, I got on all fours and scrambled through their legs, many stepped on my fingers. I winced as something grabbed my hair and I was pulled up to meet face to face with Reo._ Not my smartest move to go all doggy dog on them. _

"Mikan Yukihara. Say goodbye to your Alices." I shielded myself with my Nullification against Reo's sickly sweet voice.

"Its Mikan Sakura, Douchebag." I spat and the man holding me yanked on my hair, ripping out some roots, I yelped and grabbed his wrists with my hands.

"Put her down." Reo ordered and the man dropped me. I gasped as I smacked against the cold floor, little pieces of hair fell off his hands onto the floor.

"You-" before I could finish my curse a voice echoed into my head.

_Mikan!_

_Koko-kun?!_

_Where are you?! I'm coming to get you!_

_No Koko-kun! Stop go back to your dorm! I mean it!_

_Mikan, you're in the Dangerous Ability Classroom right?_

_Koko-kun!_

_Found you!_

_No!_

Koko-kun ran in and stepped in front of me.

"Who the hell are you?" Reo said, confused and angry.

"Kokoro Yume! I won't let you hurt Mikan!" Enraged, I grabbed his ankle, making him jump. He looked down at me and his eyes widened. I had a cut lip, bald patch on my head, wolf ears, tight black clothes, a tail and a ton of mascara which I rarely wore for anything other than missions.

"M-Mikan?"

"Baka!" I screamed.

"Say goodbye to your Alice!" Reo shouted, he had removed his Protection Earring so the control was undeniable. Koko-kun screamed and gripped his head, falling to him knees my eyes widened.

"K-koko-...kun?" Reo stomped on my hand and I yelped. I glared up at him and he chuckled. With my other hand I slowly pulled the knife from my pocket.

"Your plan backfired." His smirk faded and he loosened his weight on my hand "you took out your own men." Reo looked around him to see all his men down, weakened by his voice. Quickly, I whipped out the knife and lodged it into his ankle. He screamed and fell back. I yelled at him.

"This is what you get for hurting my friends!" I stabbed his arm.

"This is what you get for betraying Alice Academy!" I stabbed his chest, I pulled it out and threw it away. I reloaded my gun,

"This is for everything else." I aimed at his head. The whole world fell silent for this mans end. The shot echoed around the halls and into dorms, birds screeched and squawked, flying from trees in a panic that they might be next. I put my gun back in my belt. I looked down at Reo, dead and bloodied. His men slowly groaned and gasped.

"R-Reo-Sama?" I heard a voice behind me and I turned to see a man with shimmering green eyes and dazzling blonde hair, gun in hand and Youchi in the other. My eyes widened when I saw Youchi being dangled by his hair, blood trickled down his cheek and his breathing was lapped. I clenched my teeth as tears brimmed in my eyes with a vengeance.

"What did you do to Youchi!?" I screamed, throwing a dagger at his head which he dodged and it smacked into the wall behind him.

"What did you do to Reo-Sama!?" He roared back, chucking Youchi to the floor. My mouth dropped slightly and a tear fell.

"How... How could you do that to a kid!?" I screamed, tearing out my gun and clicking it into place before aiming at his head.

"I've done worse to a kid that controls shadows." I froze.

"Yeah, I loved the way he screamed and the sound of his bones breaking and the sensation of taking away his Alice." He sighed and my eyes widened. My mascara had run so I wiped it with my sleeve angrily.

"I'll kill you!" I screamed and he jumped.

"How?" Suddenly, he vanished and appeared behind me with the gun to my temple.

"H-how-" he grabbed my chin and pulled it up to meet his face.

"You killed my brother didn't you? Reo-Sama. You killed him?"

"He deserved it." I spat.

"I'm guessing you have the same Alice as me to be able to kill him. The Copy Alice correct?" He chuckled when he felt me stiffen.

"I will avenge my brother. Be prepared Mikan Sakura." And then he vanished. I scrambled over to Youchi and cupped his cheek. It was stone cold.

"You-Youchi?" I asked and he took a little gasp and gripped my hand.

"Nee-chan?" He whispered and I smiled painfully.

"Youchi. Its gonna be okay."

"Its hurts nee-chan... I'm dying aren't I?"

"No Youchi! You're gonna be fine!"

"I love you nee-chan. Tell nii-san I love him... Good bye." His head tilted to the side out of my hands and his grip loosened. I froze as I felt the life drain from his body.

"You... Youchi?"

**Koko's POV:**

My head spun and my vision was blurry but I still managed to sit up cross legged. I heard a scream and my instant thought was Mikan. But when I tried to reach her through Telepathy my head felt like fire. I groaned. My sight was coming back and I saw her holding Youchi in her arms, her eyes looked lifeless, red and swollen. Youchi was pale and... gone.

"M-mikan?..." I asked and she slowly turned to stare at me.

"They're dead... Tsubasa. Youchi. Anna and Kitsu." I froze, fear coursed up and down my body... _Anna...? Kitsu are... Dead? _

"H-how..."

"They were killed my Reo's brother. Tsubasa died trying to save Anna whow as coming back from getting a drink. And Kitsu was trying to sneek out to come and see you. I don't know when or how he got Youchi. Probably when Tsubasa was killed." Mikan looked away.

"And... Nonoko?" I whispered. Mikan looked down at me and held out a hand. I took it and she pulled me up and hugged me. I sitffened and she squeezed.

"I-I think-she's fine-" she said through sobs. _This is the first time I've ever seen Mikan cry this hard. _I stroked the back of her head and nuzzled into the cave of my neck. I could feel my cheeks slowly getting hotter and hotter.

"Your warm Koko..." Mikan sighed. I pinched my lips together as I, with my other hand, wrapped it around her waist. I bet she could hear my heart thumping wildly in my chest and she pressed herself closer. I gulped.

"M-Mikan-" she pressed her finger to my lips.

"Ssh. Just let me stay like this... Please." _ Did Mikan Sakura just please? And mean it?!_ I sighed and rested my chin on her head pulling her even closer.

"Sakura! Sakura!" I heard someone yelling and Mikan pulled away from me, wiping her eyes sniffing.

_That never happened okay? _She said through Telepathy with bright red cheeks.

_Sure. _

_Come on, Persona is looking for me. _

I followed her out the room only for her to scream and be pulled by the arm into the chest of Natsume. I clenched my jaw but I don't know why. _Oh yeah... He did do that to me before._

* * *

><p><strong>So what did ya guys think? Leave some reviews for me! oh yeah and what do you think for KxM or NxM?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Better in Boxers

_Koko's Thoughts._

_Mikans thoughts._

**_Natsumes thoughts._**

**Everyone elses thoughts.**

**Koko's POV:**

Natsume put his arm around Mikan and she fell into his chest. I looked away from the couple.

"What the hell Mikan?!" He said.

"I'm okay. I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm here." She whispered.

"Don't worry!? Are you kidding me? I was about to kill Persona! I was that worried!" She chuckled and he scoffed. I heard footsteps coming from behind us and I turned around to see Persona running up to us. He had a cut lip and black eye. Mikan gasped.

"Jesus, you actually did nearly kill him." Natsume laughed. _He laughed. Actually laughed!? _

"Jesus, Sakura, you killed Reo?!" Persona said looking into the now destroyed Dangerous Ability classroom. "How many fatalities? Persona." Natsume asked and Persona looked away.

"Erm.. Nat-chan?" Mikan looked up to Natsume pulling away from him. His face got its usual mask.

"Anna, Kitsu, Tsubasa and... Youchi died." She whispered and Natsumes face fell and tiny tears formed in the corners of his eyes. _What the actual?! He'd cry over Youchi a seven year old and not my little brother who was four?!_

"W-wha...?" He croaked and Mikan burst into tears again hugging him.

"He said he loved you! He wanted me to tell you he loved you!" Suddenly, he shoved her off.

"He _told_ you? You_ let _him die, didn't you? Its _your_ fault. _You_ killed him." He hissed at her, she jumped and tried to take his hand.

"N-Nat-chan...?" He slapped her around the face and she yelped falling tot he floor.

"Hey!" I yelled jumping to her side.

"Don't touch me. We're over." He said walking off. Mikan's lip quivered and her hand cupped the cheek he slapped. Her mouth hung slightly open and her eyes were wide and teary.

"Hyuuga!" Persona yelled. He didn't reply.

"Persona, I'll take her back to her dorm." I said but she gripped my arm.

"She shares a room with Hyuuga. Yume, take Sakura to your dorm tonight. Keep her safe." I nodded to Persona and helped Mikan stand up. But her knees buckled so I picked up in my arms princess style. I blushed when she wrapped her arms around my neck and sighed into my shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked and she shook her head.

"You gonna cry?" She shook her head.

"Does your face hurt?" She shrugged.

"Wanna sleep in my bed tonight? I'll sleep on the floor, Yuu will be out cold so-" she gripped me tighter.

"Together." She whispered.

"Together?" I questioned. _D-Does she mean-?!_

"Not on floor. Together." She whispered.

"O-Okay..." _No! No Koko! No dirty thoughts!_

_Ew Koko._

_M-Mikan!?_

_Please, just let me sleep in your arms tonight. Your so warm. Warmer than Natsume ever was._

_Mikan..._

_Please._

_I already agreed_. We reached the door and I silently opened it. And not to my surprise Yuu had slept through everything. Like always. I placed Mikan under the covers and took off her gloves, ears, tail and jacket so she was left in a small black vest top and tight black trousers. She started squirming.

_Trousers..._

_What...!_

_Too hot. Off!_

_Do it yourself!_

_No!_

_Mikan!_

_Fine, turn around._

_Good._ I turned my back to her and heard some ruffling, after a few seconds, she chucked her trousers at my head,

_Hey!_ I spun around. She was nuzzled into the covers. _What about your mascara?_

_Eh. Get in._

I sighed and stripped down to my boxers. And got in next to her. She pressed herself against my chest and I stiffened. My cheeks felt like fire.

_You know, you actually look better in boxers than Natsume._

_I didn't need to know that._

_I beg you'd beat him in an arm wrestle._

_Shut up about him. I hate him._

_What did he ever do to you?_

_You don't need to know._

_Koko-kun!_

_Enough with the -kun, call me Koko!_

_Fine, Koko, tell me!_ I blushed at her saying my name.

_No!_

_Please!_

_No!_

_If you tell me, I'll kiss you!_

"What?" I said out loud.

_Please? It'll be a big one._

_You're lying. You just got dumped by Natsume._

_I know... Please just tell me!_

_Mikan!_

_Koko!_

_Just shut up and go to sleep!_

_Why won't you tell me?_

_Enough!_

_No. Why? Why won't you tell me?_

_Because it has nothing to do with you!_ I snapped. And she shoved herself off my chest.

_Koko, I thought you were my friend_. She turned her back on me.

_To me your more than a friend... Wait what?!_

_What?_ She looked over her shoulder.

_Nothing!_ I turned away. _Why did I just think that?! Why the hell did I just think that?!_

**Natsume's POV:**

**_Youchi's dead?... He's dead. He died. Mikan let him die. She killed him. My girlfriend killed my little brother... No. My ex-girlfriend killed him. Why the hell did I dump her?! I love Polka. I love Mikan. I know she didn't mean to kill Youchi... _****_But I blamed her... I even hit her... Like she would take me back. And Yume! She _****_went to Yume for help! What the hell?_**

"Hyuuga!" I turned around to see who called my name. **_Persona_**. His white mask covering his eyes in a glassy glow. I clicked my tongue and turned around again about to walk away when he grabbed my shoulder and slammed me into the wall by throat, I grunted.

"Don't ever do that again!" He spat.

"Do what?"

"Rule 13 of Dangerous Ability. Never use your strength against another member for your personal gain!"

"What?"

"Hit Mikan again and I'll kill you." He shoved me before leaving,

"Never heard you say her name before!" I shouted after him. **_T_****_hat jerk! What the hell!? If he ever touches me again, I'll kill him. _**I dusted off my shoulder before shoving my hands in my pocket and walking off to my dorm. I stopped outside, trying to hear for any sign of Mikan. **_Nope_**. I sighed and walked in. I flopped down on my bed, the bed only a couple hours ago we had snogged on. I could still smell her scent. I took a deep breath and a sweet strawberry scent filled my nose.

"Mikan..." I sighed.

"Mikan Sakura? Is the person you speak of?" I jumped up at the voice. My eyes darted around the room. **_How could I not sense them!?_** My eyes landed on the open window. A man with golden hair and sparkling green eyes crouched in my window. I swiftly took the knife from my boot and stood in stance.

"Who the hell are you?!" I spat.

"Mikan Sakura is the person you speak? No?" He asked again.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" I repeated. He smirked.

"Wow. The rumours are true about you. Kuro Neko." He gingerly stepped into my room and I shifted with his movements so we were facing each other about 5 ft away from ripping each other apart, or me killing him.

"_Who the hell are you?!_" I spat and he raised his arms in shrug.

"Who knows Kuro Neko."

"What do you want?"

"Mikan Sakura is the girl you just spoke of?" He took a step closer and I narrowed my eyes.

"Who wants to know and _why?_"

"Seiko wants to know and for revenge..."


End file.
